


At Your Beckett and Call

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, The Academy Is...
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends (and family) with benefits</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Your Beckett and Call

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own.

  
Mike lands a half hour before anyone else, hanging around the gates in the main concourse. There’s a bookstore not too far from where he needs to be, so he goes inside and looks around. He likes bookstores in airports because the prices are printed right on the product and they can’t really jack up the price, though they can charge you three-fifty for a bottle of water.

He runs his finger along the spines in the two shelves of biographies, picking up something that catches his eye. William’s easy to buy for; Mike just looks for the most pretentious thing he can find. The thing about Beckett is that he _isn’t_ pretentious. He’s just ridiculously smart and articulate, so he just comes across that way most of the time. He finds a book of photographs taken by children and tucks that in the crook of his arm as well. He’s not sure why he’s even bothering, but it’s something to pass the time, and both of them are ridiculously gracious about presents, and he likes the thought of making them happy.

He’s not sure when he became such a fucking pussy, but he’s pretty sure it’s Bill’s fault.

He’s paying for his purchases when an arm slides around his waist and soft breath feathers across the nape of his neck. He won’t admit it, but it’s the reason he keeps his hair short now, so that he has these moments, looking innocent, but sending fire along his nerve endings. “Hey.”

Courtney smiles against his skin, kissing the join of his shoulder and neck. “Hey. I was expecting flowers and chocolates at the gate.”

“You hate flowers.”

“I do not.”

“You do too.” He takes his change and his bag and turns around, kissing her slowly, more deeply than he should in a public place probably. “Flowers are a waste of money. You’d rather I take you outside to see them in their natural habitat.”

“That’s wild animals, Carden.”

“Whatever.” He wraps his arm around her waist. “Beckett’s supposed to be landing in a few. You think we should meet him or just run off together?”

“Who do you think he’d be more pissed at if we did that?”

“You claim the right of family.”

She scoffs at him, rolling her eyes. “If you think you’re any less related, buddy, you don’t know my brother.” She rests her head on his shoulder as they start walking, falling into step together. “How long have you been here?”

“Fifteen minutes, maybe. Not too long. How was your flight?”

“Good. You know, can’t complain about photo shoots in Denver.”

“I can complain about anything.” He grins at her and slumps into a chair near William’s gate, tugging her down into his lap. “It’s a rare and remarkable talent.”

“It makes you an even bigger pain in the ass.” She settles against him, squirming just enough to bother him, to feel his body react. She grins back at him and he glares in return, but it melts into a smile as she leans in for a kiss. “Which is pretty remarkable, really, considering how big a pain in the ass you already are.”

“I don’t think I like you anymore.” He runs a hand along her spine, up and down her back, feeling the familiar bumps and divots.

She wriggles on his lap again, belying that statement. “Liar.”

People start coming up the jet way and she leans against him, watching them. He knows what she’s thinking, can practically picture the camera in her hands, taking pictures of the looks on their faces. She revels in the moments of arrivals and departures, the emotions that escape when defenses are down. He just watches her, watches her own feelings play across her expression.

“I bought you a present.”

“If it involves a bow wrapped around your dick, we’re going to have words.” She doesn’t look at him, but he can see the curve of her smile.

“Words like, ‘oh, yeah, Carden, give it to me, baby’? Those words?”

“You keep thinking that.” She turns her head and gives him a kiss then gets off his lap, heading toward the crowd of people. He can see Bill from where he’s sitting, stupidly tall compared to the rest of the passengers. He gets to his feet and follows her, watching Bill weave his way through to her. He kisses her cheek and Mike can’t help but compare and contrast them. They’re both wearing their glasses today, both dressed in black and white and they’re so obviously siblings that he has to smile. When they’re together, the resemblance is even stronger, and he remembers when they used to tell people they were twins, just to fuck with them.

“About time you got your lazy ass here, Beckett.” He suffers through his own hug. Bill likes to hug, close and tight, and Mike never minds, always happy to be enveloped in his arms. “Always have to make some sort of grand entrance.”

“Yes. Nothing’s more grand than swanning off the jet way of Southwest Airlines.” He shoulders his duffel bag and rolls his eyes, the resemblance to Courtney even more pronounced. “Tell me there’s food nearby.”

“We’re not eating anything weird.” Mike’s pretty adamant on that subject. Years of touring with practical jokers like Sisky and hippie weirdos like Butcher have taught him well. “Nothing that involves testicles, deep-fried or otherwise.”

“Well, there go my plans for the weekend.” Bill grins and drapes an arm over Mike’s shoulders, letting the other settle around Courtney. “You think you can handle a steak or something? Maybe a salad if you’re watching your girlish figure?”

“Fuck you. If anyone here has a girlish figure…”

Courtney jabs Mike in the side. “Watch it, Carden.”

He grumbles and bumps into Bill instead, but Bill’s a wily fucker and manages to escape mostly unscathed. He leads them to the baggage claim and the car rental, and there’s already something topless waiting for them. “You rented a convertible.”

“It’s summer.”

“It’s humid.”

Courtney ignores them both and climbs in the back. “We’re going to be in the hotel most of the time. Shut up and get in.” She clips her seatbelt and gives them both a look, daring them to say anything. They look back for a long moment before climbing in the car without a word. She grins smugly and settles back. “That’s what I thought.”

**

They hit a drive through and get food, Bill parking the car as Mike and Courtney check in to the hotel. He meets them in the lobby just about the time Mike finishes and gets the keys, leading the way to the elevator. “If there’s a fucking Elvis homage in this room, I’m going to punch you in the nads.”

“I booked the hotel,” Courtney reminds him, and Carden shrugs.

“Fine. If there’s a fucking Elvis homage in this room, I’m punching your brother in the nads.”

Courtney wraps her arm around Bill’s waist and leans on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, Bilvy. I’ll protect you.”

“You’d give him up in a heartbeat,” Mike argues, smiling at them both. Sometimes he gets hit hard with the moments, the realization that he’s kind of irrevocably in love with them both. “Admit it. He’s the first to the wall when the revolution comes.”

She nods. “Well, yeah.” Disentangling from William, she leans against the wall of the elevator and tugs Mike closer to them both. “Of course, you’d be second.”

“Think you’re against the wall,” he murmurs, nuzzling her mouth. He can feel Bill’s eyes on them, hot and hungry, and he presses closer, easing between Courtney’s legs as she shifts, parting them for him.

“Awful,” she murmurs before she surrenders to the kiss, mouth opening. She catches his tongue with hers, tangling them and slides a hand around his waist, letting it settle against his belt in the small of his back.

“Court. Fuck.” He deepens the kiss, pressing closer to the heat between her legs. One hand curls over the bar that lines the wall, using it to hold them flush against one another. “Fuck.” Her leg wraps around the back of his and she shifts just enough that they fit together perfectly. He groans softly into her mouth. “Want to be inside you.”

“Thought you were hungry.”

“No, that’s your brother.” Mike groans softly into her mouth as William brushes his fingers along Mike’s spine. “He can eat. I’ll fuck you.”

“I see how you are.” William laughs softly and moves in closer, pressing against Mike’s back. “Just toss me aside so you can have my sister.”

“Yeah.” Mike pulls back a bit as the elevator dings, leaning into Bill for a moment before the doors open and they separate. Courtney grabs Mike’s hand and leads the way down the hall, lacing her fingers with his as they walk. Bill follows behind them, and Mike can feel his smirk the entire way, but once they’re to the room, he presses up close to them again. “Unlock the door, Court.”

“And I thought Bill was the bossy one.” She slides the key card in the slot and pushes once the light turns green. Mike tosses their bags to the side while William flops down on one of the two beds, spreading out food.

“Come on, come on. Build up your energy. Going to need it.” He waves a fry in Mike’s direction. “Don’t pretend that you’re not hungry just so you can debauch Courtney either. Like a good wine, she’s all the better for the wait.”

“You know how creepy it is when you talk about it, right?” Courtney sprawls on the bed beside Bill and eats the fry he’s holding then tugs his fingers into her mouth to suck the salt off of them. “Not everything needs a master narrative.”

“You being debauched deserves all the proper pomp and circumstance.” He steals his fingers back and replaces them with his mouth, kissing her slow and soft, tongue sneaking past her lips. Mike watches the way Courtney’s mouth opens up to his, the way they move together. It’s incredibly fucking hot, and if they keep it up, he’s not sure they’re going to make it through the food.

Courtney pulls away, pushing Bill back against the pillows. When she speaks, her voice is rough, husky. “I thought you were starving.”

“Mmmm. Other appetites are taking precedence.”

“I take it back,” Mike grabs his fries and sits on the other bed. “You _are_ pretentious.”

William cocks his head, looking at Mike curiously. “Huh?”

“Mike’s been having conversations in his head again.” Courtney smiles at Mike and picks up her burger, leaning against Bill as she eats. Mike loves this part, almost as much as all the rest of it, they way they fit together in the silences too. Courtney hooks her foot with his and smiles at him and William wraps his arm around Courtney’s waist, and they’re all connected. In some ways, he hates that they’re wasting time, but in others, he’s glad that they’re not diving into it, that they’re acting like they have all the time in the world, so that maybe it won’t seem to go by so quickly.

“Mike’s thinking serious thoughts,” Bill murmurs softly, polishing off the last of his burger. “I can smell the smoke.”

“Asshole,” Mike replies without heat. “At least I _do_ think instead of just flounce around and emote.”

Courtney chokes on a laugh and tosses her wrapper in the bag. “Okay, okay. Enough. Do I need to send you guys to separate corners?”

“If you do that, what will you do?” Bill cocks an eyebrow at her, half-question, half-suspicion.

“Probably lie on the bed and get myself off, since everyone else is more interested in name calling.”

“We didn’t call each other names.” Mike drains his drink with one last slurp and tosses the cup into the trashcan. “We’ll behave.”

“Oh, I don’t want you to _behave_.” Courtney slides off one bed and moves to straddle Mike’s lap on the other. He goes back onto the mattress easily, smiling up at her. “Well, maybe a little badly.”

“Just a little?” He settles his hands on her hips, his thumbs beneath her shirt, rubbing slow circles on her skin.

“Like you need encouragement from me to behave badly.” She runs her hands up his chest to his shoulders and then down again, using her short nails as she makes her way down to his waist. He shudders hard and tightens his grip on her hips. “Like that?”

“Fuck, you know I do.” He slides his hands to the small of her back, moving them up to pull her down against him. Her eyes are half-closed and her lips are parted, and Mike’s cock jerks at the sight. “Fuck.” He kisses her hard, hungry. She tastes like fast food, and then herself, the slight chill from her drink warming up against his tongue.

“Is this a private party?” Bill’s voice is pitched low and Mike feels the bed shift as he stretches out beside them. “Or can anyone join?”

“Private,” Mike laughs against Courtney’s mouth, breaking the kiss with a jerk when she pinches him. “Hey! None of that kinky stuff.”

Bill snorts and laces his fingers with Courtney’s, pulling her in for a quick kiss. “Says the man who’s about to have sex with siblings.”

“You always have to make it weird, don’t you?” Mike ignores Courtney’s giggle and makes a face at Bill. “Talk everything to death. Label it. Get all…semantic-y on me.”

“Mike.” Courtney eases off of him and settles between him and Bill. He knows she hates this part, has told them both several times, but it’s very much who he and Bill are, together and apart. “Kiss me.”

“No. Now it’s all weird.” He hears Bill squawk and knows she’s pinched him, and he has to fight a smile.

“Kissing me is weird.”

“No. Kissing you is great.”

“So kiss me and I promise Bill won’t touch you.”

“I flew to Nashville to _not_ touch him?” He squawks again at the end of it, and Mike can’t stop the smile this time.

Courtney keeps her face serious, but Mike can see the amusement dancing in her eyes. “Kiss me.”

“Fucking Becketts,” he mutters, leaning in to press his lips to hers. It’s so easy with her, the opposite of her brother. He shifts on his side and moves closer, sliding his hand up her thigh to the curve of her hip. Bill’s hand is already there and Mike huffs a quick breath before lacing their fingers together.

Courtney moves against him, pressing closer, and Mike can feel Bill shift as well, settling against her back. She moans softly, and Mike deepens the kiss against the sound, pressing his leg against both of hers.

“So gorgeous, Court,” William whispers, the sound reverberating against Courtney’s skin. Mike can feel it in the kiss, can feel her react. “Taste so good.”

Mike closes his eyes, losing himself in it. Bill likes to talk and Courtney makes soft little noises into the kiss, but he stays silent. He disentangles his fingers from Bill’s and moves his hand to Courtney’s breast, feeling the weight of it against his palm. Her nipple is hard, tightening as he rubs it, and she presses against his leg.

Being that close, he can feel Bill’s hand as it slides between them, thumb hooking on the button of Courtney’s jeans and unfastening it. Courtney laughs softly, her breath warm on Mike’s damp lips. “W-what’re you doing there, Bilvy?”

“Mmmm. What d’you think?” He slides the zipper down then pulls the denim away from her, guiding it over her hip. Mike glances down to see the dark purple panties that curve across her hipbone.

“Whatever it is, I’m all for it.” Mike shifts back then slides onto his knees beside the bed, working in tandem with William to get Courtney’s jeans off of her. He tosses them onto the spare bed and looks up at her. She’s raised up onto her elbows and looking down at him, licking her lips. “What do you think, Bill? Stop there?”

Bill runs a finger over Courtney’s collarbone before letting it trail down over one breast, her stomach and the waistband of her panties. “Tough call. I mean, if the bra and panties match, we’ll miss out on her little ensemble, but…” He teases his finger beneath the elastic. “There are other advantages.”

Mike leans in and presses a kiss to the inside of Courtney’s knee, still watching her. Her eyes are almost closed, lashes flickering against her cheeks. Bill’s mouth moves along her jaw and her lips part on a shaky breath. “You want ‘em off, Court?”

She licks her lips and Mike moves closer, letting the faint stubble on his chin play over her skin as he kisses her inner thigh. She jerks in reaction, her hips coming off the bed, and Bill takes advantage, catching her mouth with his. Mike keeps moving up her legs, leaving a faint pink trail from his stubble and soft wet spots from his kisses. Courtney’s hips roll upward with every kiss, the muscles in her thighs clenching beneath his lips.

When he reaches the top of her thighs, Bill’s fingers have slipped past the waistband, moving beneath the fabric. Courtney’s making gasping noises into Bill’s mouth and Mike growls low in his throat. His fingers curve into the material at her hips and tug it down, and he moves in before the panties are on the floor, his tongue moving in concert with Bill’s fingers over her clit, along the wet skin of her labia, past it and pushing inside her.

Courtney’s hand fists in Mike’s hair and he can hear her gasps, muted from her thighs closed tight around his head. He slides his hands underneath her ass, pulling her closer, opening her up as his tongue flicks against the tips of William’s fingers.

She comes hard, her hips angling off the bed, pushing her up to his mouth. He licks and sucks at the damp skin, at William’s fingers as he pushes them inside her and against Mike’s tongue. Mike wraps his tongue around them and William groans, the sound muffled against Courtney’s mouth for a moment before he pulls away and leans down, shifting and tugging his fingers free before pressing his mouth to Mike’s and letting him fuck the taste of Courtney’s come into William’s mouth with his tongue.

The kiss lasts, Mike crawling up the bed and lying on top of William, his knee between William’s legs and his cock pressed to his hip. The sharp jut of bone grinds up against him as his thigh presses against William’s dick, and Bill’s making low groans deep in his throat that rumble up into Mike’s mouth.

“Off,” Courtney mutters, her mouth on the nape of Mike’s neck as her hand slides beneath his t-shirt, pulling it up toward his shoulders. “Clothes. Off. Now.”

He pulls back from William, catching a glimpse of his mouth, swollen and red and wet, before Courtney strips the shirt over his head. Both Bill and Courtney’s hands are on him, stroking over his back and chest, stomach and shoulders, short nails scraping over his nipples. He can’t tell for sure whose hands are whose, and he doesn’t care so long as they never stop. Someone undoes his belt and his jeans before fingers graze the waistband of his boxers and he has to roll away from them both carefully to get his pants off.

Struggling to kick his boxers off his foot and over the side of the bed, he gets caught watching as Courtney moves up, straddling Bill’s hips so that the hard bulge of his cock rests between her parted legs, denim dark against her pale skin. William sits up and Courtney tries to divest him of his shirt, but instead he latches onto the swell of her breast and takes a nipple into his mouth.

“F-fuck. Fuck, Bill.” Her voice breaks on a gasp and Mike sees the white flash of teeth as William bites, tugging lightly. Courtney thrusts down against him and William groans again. Mike moves behind him, crawling across the mussed comforter to work Bill’s shirt off, forcing him to pull back from Courtney. Her breast is red and swollen, bite mark standing out sharply and Mike’s cock jerks, painting the small of William’s back with a stripe of pre-come.

Shirt out of the way, William moves in to Courtney’s other breast and Mike bites the curve of his shoulder before leaning closer still, cock pressed hard against William’s back, and kisses Courtney. “What do you say, pretty lady?”

“Well,” her voice is rough and breathless. “If we can actually get his pants off of him, I was thinking he needed to fuck me.”

“Y-yeah?” Mike bites her lower lip and sucks on it, then kisses her hard. “And what about me?”

“Oh,” she gasps, her voice hitting a higher octave as William bites again. “I…I think you should fuck him while he’s doing it.”

Courtney breaks Mike’s next kiss with a laugh, falling back on the pillows as William shoves her off his lap in an attempt to get his pants off. Mike licks a line down the nape of William’s neck then climbs off the bed for the supplies in his bag. William wriggles out of his tight jeans and boxer-briefs, shoving them onto the pile of Mike’s clothes and then he moves onto Courtney’s breast again. Her nipples are swollen and hard and red, standing out hotly against the lighter skin of her breasts. Mike loves watching William get rough with her, watching her fall apart in his hands, but they’ll have time for that later. Right now he has a hard on he’s aching to put to use.

He pushes William out of the way and tugs Courtney down the bed. She laughs and wiggles in his grip, but he holds her tightly and gets her right where he wants her, or more appropriately, where he’s going to want William. He tosses William a condom.

“If I use this right now, I’m not going to last long enough for you to fuck me.”

Mike loves how William sounds during sex, rushed and like he’s on edge, desperate. It’s the same sound he gets in the studio, raspy and rough at the end of the night, trying to nail the last take. “That’s why she’s on the edge of the bed, Beckett. You use that mouth of yours so much, why don’t you put it to good use.”

William bends forward and kisses the dark thatch of hair at the apex of Courtney’s thighs before sliding off the bed onto his hands and knees, burying his tongue inside her. Mike can tell from the sounds she’s making that Bill’s being hot and sloppy, getting her slick and wet and chasing rivulets of saliva across her perineum and down to her ass. He doesn’t get the appeal of it, but William loves to torture Courtney with it, and it keeps them both occupied as Mike lubes up one finger and rubs it against William’s opening, pressing against it and pushing in with slow, shallow thrusts.

Bill’s noises run harmony to Courtney’s, his muffled by her cunt, and hers from sinking her teeth into her forearm to keep herself quiet. Mike adds more lube and a second finger, taking his time. He hears Courtney’s second orgasm and his head feels like it’s filled with the sound of Bill’s tongue licking at her, the cat that got the cream. There’s a third orgasm by the time Mike’s up to three fingers and both Courtney’s begging them both, nothing more than their names wrapped in a low, keening noise.

He eases his fingers out, and William crawls up the bed, burying his face in Courtney’s neck as he pushes inside her. Her low moan of pleasure hitches as Mike presses against Bill, pushing in and urging his legs farther apart. Courtney’s knees are against Bill’s chest and Mike’s chest is against Bill’s back and they’re all together, all one, all connected. Mike’s world is narrowed down to Courtney’s face and the tight pull of William’s body, and he tries to keep himself together even though his control is eroding with every thrust. Bill comes first, pushing into Courtney and stilling for a moment before his hips beat a quick staccato rhythm of short, sharp jerks. He tightens around Mike and he has to close his eyes against the intense pleasure and pain mixed together. He comes with a rough cry and it takes effort not to collapse on top of both of them in a semi-conscious heap.

“I liked you both better when you were _starving_ musicians,” Courtney says, her voice tinged with laughter. “You weighed less.”

Bill huffs indignantly, which is Mike’s cue to pull out. He ducks into the bathroom before William, tossing the condom, then slips past him on his way out, trailing a hand along Bill’s waist. Bill smiles and catches his hand for a moment, squeezing lightly. Mike lets go and goes back to the bed. It’s their own code for his time alone with Courtney and he’s not sure why, because he knows she knows they do it. Ritual, maybe.

She’s already under the covers, settled in the center of the bed. She’s pushed the comforter kicked off the bed in what is, no doubt, a disgusting mess. He slides in beside her and props himself up on one elbow, his free hand reaching out to smooth away the long strands of hair that are clinging to her sweat-damp skin. “I didn’t give you your present.”

“You gave me _a_ present.” She smiles sleepily and rests her head on his shoulder. “I liked it. I’ll write you a thank you note.”

“What about Bill? Does he get one too?”

“Mmm. Maybe. ‘Thank you for the gift of your cock. It was a perfect fit. Love Courtney’.” Her giggle turns into a yawn and she snuggles closer. Mike closes his eyes just as the bathroom door opens and the distant hum of the fan shuts off.

“Sounds perfect.”

William climbs in the bed on the other side of Courtney, pressed up against her. His head is on her shoulder, burrowed into her neck, and he throws his arm across her waist, his fingers warm against Mike’s hip. “What are we talking about?”

“How much better than you I am.” Mike grins at him, rubbing his fingers over the back of Bill’s hand. “But you’re used to that.”

“Asshole,” Bill mutters.

Courtney laughs and shakes her head, burrowing deeper between them. “Yeah, but you’re used to that too.”  



End file.
